


Keeping Secrets

by WhiteArcher



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Ridgephos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteArcher/pseuds/WhiteArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridgedog doesn't like people keeping secrets from him. <br/>He especially doesn't like it when he can't figure out what the secret is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So this'll be my first Ridgephos fic and also my first post here on ArchiveofourOwn. I hope you like it!

Ridgedog made it his business to know everything about everyone. Or at least the "everyone" that mattered most to him. This included a small group of mortals he spent the most of his time with. He had been particularly interested with the one called Xephos. So when Xephos was hiding something,  
Ridge knew. And he wanted more than anything to know what it was. 

Ridge didn't like secrets kept from him.

He began to investigate. Under his power of invisibility Ridgedog followed and spied on Xephos, thinking that surely he would catch a conversation with Honeydew or Duncan or someone-anyone!- and reveal what he was so meticulously hiding from Ridge. No such chance occurred.

Whatever this secret was, Xephos didn't want anyone to know it. 

Ridge became highly irate, not used to not getting what he wanted. When Ridgedog isn't happy, no one is happy.

Deaths became more frequent as Ridge's frustration with Xephos was felt by everyone. Survival games became more frequent and more brutal. Still, Xephos kept his mouth shut. Absolutely infuriated now, Ridge retreated into his luxurious home to sulk and wasn't seen or heard from for several weeks. 

Ridge did not like not knowing things. 

\---------------------------------------

Xephos tapped a finger anxiously as the last few friends of his walked into the room and sat down at the large table. They had called a meeting. Something was up. 

"We all know why we're here..." Xephos started. 

"Yeah," said Duncan, cheek resting on his hand "Ridge is off his rocker- more than usual." There were several nods all around the table. Xephos sighed and continued. 

"Yes. And we have to figure out why before this gets any more out of hand than it already has. Any ideas?" 

There were some soft mumbles but no one spoke immediately. Sips finally offered a plan.

"I say we kill him before he kills any more of us! That'll teach him!" 

Rythian shook his head and sounded slightly annoyed. "Or more than likely make it worse." Sips merely shrugged and Xephos let out another sigh. 

"Maybe we should talk to him!" piped up Honeydew hopefully. Almost everyone rolled their eyes. 

"He's not one for talking Simon," reminded Nilesy before anyone could start making fun of him for his childish idea. There was a moment where everyone was quiet, the gears turning in their heads as Honeydew hung his head slightly at having his idea shot down. 

"Wait a minute," said Sjin suddenly, realizing something, "Honeydew might be onto something there." Everyone, even Simon, quickly turned their heads to him, unbelieving. Sips quirked an eyebrow at the man. "Yeah," he continued carefully, "I mean Xephos gets along with him pretty well right?" All eyes now turned to a slightly stunned Xephos. 

As Xephos stuttered for a response, he already knew he had no choice in the matter. 

He was going to have to talk to Ridge.  


	2. Stalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridgedog ponders Xephos and his secret while Xephos makes his way to the demigod's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that some might say that not much happens here and I apologize if that's the case. It's just how I write and sometimes I do crud like this.

Ridgedog sat in his elaborately decorated armchair. His elbows rested on the arms of his throne and his hands were clasped together in front of his mouth. His brows were furrowed as he was in deep thought. In his entire labyrinth of a home, not a sound was being made save for the ticking of a clock and the faint crackling of the flames in his fireplace. 

He had to know. Xephos was definitely hiding something, he was sure of it. At first, Ridge had thought he was merely being paranoid. However, as time went on, Xephos began avoiding Ridge more and more often. He was unsettled to say the least. Seeing that he had done nothing in particular to make Xephos cross with him, Ridgedog deduced it must be because he was hiding something. He just couldn't figure out what. 

Ridge sighed and unclasped his hands, rubbing one of his temples as he thought back to before Xephos began his strange behavior. He remembered spending more time with Xephos and making him laugh and listening to him talk about the stars and taking him on flights and admiring his beautiful bright blue glowing eyes that- 

Ridge stopped himself mid-thought and stood quickly, not wanting to see where his mind was going with that. He paced about the room and busied his mind with other thoughts. 

He just had to know. 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Xephos sighed to himself as he trudged toward Ridge's mansion. 

"How did I let them talk me into this..." he mumbled to himself. He was in no way looking forward to seeing Ridgedog. He had started avoiding him for a good reason. 

He soon came upon the large building he knew as Ridge's abode. Another sigh escaped his lips as he approached the doors. Xephos mentally prepared himself, pausing only a moment before knocking. 

Not a second after the first knock, the doors automatically swung open to reveal the building's beautiful interior, decorated top to bottom. And terribly empty, as Xephos noted to himself. 

As he stepped into the grandeur home, the doors behind him shut quietly. Xephos looked around, expecting to see Ridgedog appear at any moment. When he didn't, he called out his name. 

"Ridge...?" Xephos' voice came out more unsure than he meant for it to. He secretly hoped he wasn't home. 

He would have no such luck. 


	3. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xephos ventures into Ridge's house, but it seems Ridge has something up his sleeve...

Ridgedog looked up from his pacing as he sensed someone nearing his home. Who would dare approach him while they knew he was already enraged? Ridge flew through the candlelit corridors of his house and up to the highest tower, peering down at the tresspasser. His auburn eyes widened a bit as he recognized a blue striped shirt and red coat. Xephos? Here? Ridge's mind raced, thinking of all of the possibilities. A thought suddenly occurred to him accompanied with a wry smile. This was his chance. Finally, he could figure out what Xephos was hiding. His smile widened into a grin as he thought of how he would do so. "Perfect," he said to himself smoothly as he heard Xephos calling his name from the grand entrance. He then disappeared to put his plan into action. 

\-----------------------------------

Xephos waited a moment in the entrance, looking around. It had occurred to him that he had never actually been inside Ridge's house so of course he was trying to get a good look at everything.   
"Please don't be here please don't be here please don't be here" he repeated to himself. He definitely did not actually want to run into Ridge. He was already planning out how he would explain to the others why he didn't see Ridge. He would say he wasn't home. He would suggest someone else try later. Maybe he'd give the excuse that he had a lot of work to do on- 

Xephos was interrupted in his thoughts by a soft breath on the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He put a hand on the back of his neck where the breath had been and spun around with a glare already ready on his face. "Ridge!" he said angrily. The hovering man smirked down at him. 

"Yes?" he said casually, faking innocence. His voice was rich and deep as usual as well as sinister and sickeningly sweet. Xephos sighed roughly and rolled his eyes. Ridge chuckled and said "Now why have you come all this way? To visit little old me?" The man's smile widened a bit as he spoke, brushing a hand across Xephos' chest. Xephos knew by that smile that Ridge already had something planned for him. And, as he recoiled from Ridge's touch awkwardly, he also had a pretty good feeling that he wasn't going to like it. 


	4. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both get distracted by memories a lot as Ridge attempts to pry the secret from Xephos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this chapter might be my longest one since I actually had the luxury of typing it up on a proper computer and not my phone for once. Still pretty short though. I need to work on that.

Xephos looked into the auburn eyes of the man floating in front of him, his own blue eyes glowing slightly from some mixture of caution and anger. Ridgedog seemed even more amused by his expression, only making him angrier.  
“What is it you came here for exactly then Xeph?” Ridge said, irking Xephos even more with the use of his nickname, “Since apparently you didn’t come just to visit.”  
“Well,” he started, “we were all just wondering when you were going to be done with your tantrum.” There was definite annoyance in his voice as he crossed his arms, looking up at Ridge like a parent would at a child who’d done wrong. However, the look Ridge gave him in response almost made his look falter and even sent a chill up his spine. He had only seen that look on very few occasions. Ridge’s eyes were cold and his smug grin had almost completely disappeared.  
“Tantrum,” he said tersely. “Is that what you call rightful frustration?”  
“Look,” Xephos spoke carefully, not wanting to incur his wrath so early in the conversation, “I don’t know why you’re so upset, but do you really have to take it out on us?”  
“You wish to know why I am ‘throwing a tantrum’?” Ridge turned in the air, coat fluttering behind him as he began travelling down a large hallway. Though he didn’t bother looking behind him to see if Xephos was following him, the spaceman knew he needed answers and walked behind him. Ridge led him to a spacious room that appeared to be some sort of study. Xephos noted papers strewn about in several areas, probably where Ridge hatched most of his plans and designs. For a moment, he was distracted by thoughts of Ridge floating upside down and sketching out ideas with that ridiculous look of concentration he made so often back when they hung out more.  
“Take a seat.” Ridgedog’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked over to see the man sitting in an armchair in front of a table with fresh tea, most likely conjured up by Ridge, sitting on it. Xephos took the seat across from him and took a small sip of his cup of tea. Ridge did the same before speaking again.  
“The reason for my behavior Xephos,” he said, looking over his cup at him, “is you.”  
Xephos’ eyes widened in absolute shock and he felt his stomach drop. “Me??” he said, bewildered. Ridge nodded and took another sip of his tea. Xephos set his cup down. “And what did I do to tick you off?” Of course, Xephos already knew what it was. He knew that avoiding Ridge would likely get him a bit upset but he didn’t think he’d go this far. Why was he going this far?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ridge frowned as he sipped his tea. Was he seriously not getting this?  
“Yes you,” he pressed on, frustrated with him yet again, “You’ve been keeping secrets. You know how I feel about secrets.” Ridge couldn’t stop his voice from sounding so cruel. All of his pent up frustration, anticipation, and anger over the past few weeks were beginning to bubble over. He almost regretted his tone as Xephos looked away as if in shame. What was he hiding? The question bore into Ridge’s mind more as the other man let out one of the many sighs he makes on a daily basis. A faint memory of trying to count how many times Xephos sighed in one day popped into his mind, but he quickly dismissed it to focus on the current problem. The problem sitting in that plush chair with eyes shifting nervously.  
“Well?” Ridge asked impatiently, sipping his tea and finally setting it down. “What do you have to say for yourself? You’ve been purposely avoiding me for a while now you know. I thought we were getting along fine. ” Ridge was aware of how childish he sounded, but at the moment, he was too intent on figuring out why Xephos had kept secrets and what they were.  
“Ridge,” he could hear uncertainty in his voice as he spoke, “it’s not that we weren’t getting along. We were getting along great! I was… really enjoying spending time with you actually…” Xephos trailed off as if lost in a memory. More anger bubbled its way forth.  
“Then why did you start avoiding me all of a sudden??” Ridge asked urgently. The spaceman was avoiding eye contact. He paused before answering him.  
“We were getting along… a little too well y’know?” Xephos said, “The others were getting some weird ideas and really bothering me about it so I just kind of… Stopped hanging out with you.” His voice became quieter on his last few words as he rubbed his neck nervously.  
The fury ceased bubbling up and simply gushed forth as Ridge stood abruptly, slamming his hands on the table with such force that their teacups fell over and Xephos jumped in surprise. “That’s it?!” he practically screamed. He didn’t even understand why he was so upset. He just was. Ridge was never one to linger on the “why’s” of his feelings and instead chose to simply act upon them. “That’s. IT?!” he repeated more forcefully. A flurry of different emotions all boiling over inside him caused Ridge to become almost completely deaf to the spaceman before him attempting an explanation. Mere eye contact with the still seated man made him shut up, Ridge’s eyes burning with emotion. “Get out,” Ridge said through clenched teeth.  
“But-!” Xephos began.  
“I SAID GET OUT!” Ridge boomed as he teleported Xephos back to his own home with a large swoop of his arm.


	5. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridge gets the chance to cool his head and Xephos must face his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super thanks to my bestest friend Desirae for staying up until 5 am to help me write this thing!! I hope you enjoy.

Ridgedog sighed roughly and hung his head before beginning to attempt to calm himself. Unable to stop his mind from racing  
and his blood from boiling, he began pacing about the room, hands clasped behind his back. After an hour or so of pacing  
and brooding, Ridge decided that he had to speak to someone about this. Someone who knew him well enough to better  
understand what exactly he was feeling and why. He needed to talk to Kaz. Ridge quickly contacted her, asking to talk  
over some late lunch. Soon after, he and Kaz were enjoying a delightful meal in his luxurious dining room.  
"So," Kaz said, "what's up?" She had already noticed her friend's irritated state. Ridge set his fork down and sighed.  
"It's Xephos," he said, slightly depressed and still feeling the after-effect of his rage. His friend nodded knowingly from her  
place across the table.  
"What is it this time?" she asked, taking another bite of her food. Ridge calling her to complain about Xephos was a common  
occurrence. However, this time something seemed different, like his emotions were more intense. Kaz prepared herself for a  
long story, though, as it turned out, no such story came.  
Ridge sighed and said "I don't even know." This surprized Kaz. Usually he would always have something to say or something  
on his mind that he would speak immediately. Now, though, she was getting worried, seeing he was hesitant to talk.  
"Start from the beginning," she suggested.  
"I don't know when it started," was his reply, his eyes downcast as he spoke.  
"When what started?" She probed further.  
"This!" he exclaimed, motioning his arms dramatically. Kaz sighed and pointed out how unhelpful he was being. Ridge groaned  
in response. "He's just... acting weird! I'm acting weird! Whatever... this is, it's weird and it's annoying!" He sounded  
absolutely exasperated.  
"Now we're getting somewhere," Kaz remarked, "Tell me more. How have you been acting 'weird'?" She was going into full  
therapist mode.  
"I dont know, it's like there's a large pit in my stomach, and I can't make it go away. Then there's Xephos who seems to be trying  
make me feel even more... unsure of myself," he started.  
"Trying to?" Kaz interrupted, finally seeing an opening to the root of the problem.  
"..... Uh, yeah. He used to be so fun to be around, but then he started listening to all of those jerks that can't seem to mind their own  
business," his voice rose in anger as his mind dwelt on this thought. "It would be so much easier if I could just get rid of them all."  
Kaz noticed his hands ball into fists. "But you won't because it would be rude and immature," she added calmly, trying not to add to  
his obviously growing anger. "Have you tried talking to him?"  
"Yes. .... Well sort of. We talked long enough for me to find out why he was avoiding me..." he slowly dropped the sentence short.  
"Then what?" she continued patiently.  
"Well then I.... uh... sent him away... calmly," he said, seeming unsure of himself.  
"Define calmly," she said crossing her arms.  
"Well there might have been some yelling," he admitted, "... mostly from me." He looked away guiltily. Kaz sighed again.  
"We've talked about this yelling thing," she reminded him, "It accomplishes nothing and ususally hurts someone. Including yourself."  
Ridge's guilt increased. "Did you at least let him explain?" Ridge did not reply. She rolled his eyes at him. "Ridge."  
"Well what do you expect me to do then?" he inquired.  
"I don't expect you to do anything," she said, "I do, however, believe it would be wise of you to go and talk to him again. Without  
yelling."  
After a moment of silence Ridge finally submitted and agreed to go and speak with Xephos again.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Xephos all of a sudden found himself back in the meeting room, discovering that most of his friends were still mulling about and  
discussing the "Ridge Problem." At the sudden appearance of Xephos, the others stopped their conversations and all heads turned to him.  
"Well, how did it go?" Honydew questioned as he rushed forward to see if his friend was okay.  
"Well," Xephos began, "I think my mere persence here answers that question." He tried to make it sound like he had succeeded in his quest,  
yet Sips was not convinced.  
"You screwed up didn't you?" he asked in a silghtly amused but annoyed voice.  
"Maybe," was all Xephos could say in response. Several sighs sounded through the room.  
"What'd you do?" questioned Duncan from his seat.  
"...I didn't do anything," he replied back, "Ridge is just off his rocker like you said."  
"Oh come on," Sips complained, "We all know this is all pretty much your fault, so just kiss and make up already." Sjin sniggered a bit beside  
him and Xephos fought back the urge to punch him as his cheeks flushed involuntarily. Rythian spoke next.  
"So what did you even say to him when you saw him?" he asked.  
"The truth," Xephos retorted bitterly.  
"And what truth would that be?" Rythian questioned further.  
"That is none of your concern," he said coldly as he stormed off towards his house, leaving the others confused and without answers.  
As he stormed down the hallway his thoughts raced.  
'What's with those guys anyway. Why should they care about what me and Ridge talk about or whether or not Ridge and me might be having a  
rough patch in our relationship.' Xephos passed the fence surrounding the building he had just exited and thought more. 'I mean everyone has  
them right? Eventually everything will go back to normal, and then in the end we will become closer...... as friends of course. Because anything  
further would be weird and the past few months have been unnerving enough without those sorts of thoughts popping in my head whenever I'm alone. Gosh, what's wrong with me?' His home came into view. 'You know what? Until Ridge comes and apologizes to me I'm not even going to think about him. Yes, that sounds like a good plan.' As his thoughts were reaching this conclusion, Xephos reached the door of his house. He needed some well-earned alone time. However, the moment he reached for the door, he felt that something was not right, but he had no reason to not enter his house. He had nowhere else to be. But, once he opened up his door, he wanted to be anywhere else but there.  
"Well, hello again old friend," Ridge said with a smirk.


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the secret finally come out?   
> Does Ridge have a secret he didn't even know about?

The shock of seeing Ridge so soon after their previous conversation was enough to leave Xephos speechless. And the way that Ridge seemed to act as if he had not just snapped at Xephos and sent him off in a flight of rage irritated him to no end. He hadn't even been gone that long- how was Ridge of all people already over that argument? Ridge, the one who could hold a grudge over the smallest thing for the longest time, and find ways to enact revenge within the- …wait. Maybe that's exactly what he was doing. Xephos glared at the man before him. How dare he. After all he's already done to him?   
"Decided you weren't done with me yet?" Xephos spat. Ridge's face turned slightly apologetic as he held his hands up in mock surrender.   
"Hey now," he said smoothly, "Let's take a step back for a moment." Ridge soon regretted speaking.   
"Excuse me?" Xephos said indignantly as he advanced upon the man into his own home, the taller man having to take a few steps back. "Take a step back?? Really? After all you've done- killing, trapping, destroying, distracting me from my work- I'm the one who needs to step back??" Xephos was infuriated, jabbing an accusing finger at the demigod.   
Ridge sighed, trying to release the small amount of anger starting to swell inside him. "Let's... just talk about it for a moment... Without yelling this time." This was an odd change of behavior that he didn’t see coming. Xephos lowered his accusing finger.   
“Fine,” he gave in.   
“Good,” said Ridge with a relieved smile. “Now, will you please explain to me further why you started avoiding me? I promise I won’t get mad this time. I swear.” He even held up a hand to further show how serious he was. Xephos thought the other man’s voice sounded almost pleading and even slightly hurt. Had he really hurt his feelings that bad? He knew that Ridge was like a four year old at times, but this was different. He looked almost heartbroken. Xephos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.   
“Alright,” he said, “Though it might be difficult since part of the reason is confusing to me.” The other man quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.  
“How so?” he asked.  
“Well,” said the spaceman as he took a seat in a nearby chair, Ridge doing the same, “You remember how I said we were getting along too well?” He watched Ridge tense a moment as he said that and then nod.   
“Yes,” he said, “It was an odd phrase.”   
Xephos nodded also and continued. “What I meant was…” he took a deep breath, “I was starting to imagine us as something… more.” He felt his cheeks flush and watched Ridge’s chestnut eyes widen slowly as the realization hit him. “I just,” he rambled on, “I needed to distance myself from you to figure that much out. And everyone was teasing me about you. And I don’t even know how this happened. And-“ Ridge stopped him midsentence by reaching forward and putting a hand on his.   
“Xephos,” he said gently as he smiled, “Is that all?”   
“Is that all???” Xephos said, stunned, “What do you mean ‘Is that all???’ Ridge, I think I’ve fallen in love with you and all you can say is-“ Once again he was cut off. But this time, it wasn’t a gentle hand that interrupted him, but gentle lips, pressed sweetly against his. He was frozen in place as he stared at the man before him.   
What.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ridge grinned at the stunned man in front of him, his own cheeks flushing only half as much as Xephos’. Finally.   
“Xephos,” he said, “You know you’re kind of an idiot sometimes. But I guess so am I. I didn’t even realize that what I was feeling was love until you put it into words just now.” His grin widened as Xephos covered his gaping mouth with his hand. “And I’m sorry for yelling at you before. I hate yelling at you and I never want to fight with you again. Because I much prefer making you smile.” Ridge gently placed a hand on Xephos’ cheek. “I love you and I would do anything for you. Heck, right now I want to punch all of your ‘friends’ for making you afraid to love. They’re kind of a bunch of jerks.” Xephos smiled and chuckled a bit, making Ridges grin soften.   
“You’re right,” he said.   
Ridge gave him a questioning look. “You agree your friends are jerks?”  
Again Xephos chuckled. “No,” he said, “that you’re an idiot.” Both men laughed. Ridge felt as if things were back to the way they were, when they got along so well.   
But things weren’t the same. They were different. Now, both of them were completely happy and it felt as if a part of him was filled, and that part was beautiful. He couldn't help but pull Xephos into a warm hug, even kissing his forehead.   
"I love you," he told him.   
"I know," he said back, "I love you too. now just kiss me you idiot."   
And he did. And it was, by far, one of the best kisses he had ever had.   
They don’t keep secret from each other anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I want to thank all, like, ten of you or so who have been with me through this story! It was a joy to write and thank you so much for, well, liking it I guess. Just thanks!


End file.
